Bersatu Lagi
by ZenaZie
Summary: FTA: Jellal dan Erza adalah teman lama, mereka sudah berpisah selama 3 tahun, karena Erza pindah dan masuk asrama 'Fairy tail academy'... R&R ya :D rated T buat jaga-jaga aja...


**Ini Fic pertamku, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo & kata-kata singkat...**  
**agak #Gaje sih...**

**Enjoy :D**

"Bangun Erza, kita akan telat sekolah !" teriak seorang perempuan yg mempunyai rambut pirang dia itu Lucy, teman sekelasku dan teman satu kamar di asrama ini bersama dengan Wendy yangg bisa mengikuti kelas 11 / boleh di bilang SMA 1 di umur 12 tahun.

setiap pagi saat menuju kelas, kelas 2A kita selalu benturkan dengen kelas 3B yg anak-anaknya bandel-bandel deh apalagi yg namanya Laxus Dreyar kesseelll deh mentang-mentang dia itu cucu dari pemilik sekolah. Ehmm...

hari ini di kelas aku tertidur dan bermimpi tentang masa lalu aku dgn teman laki-laki benama Jellal sesaat aku terbangun aku berpikir "Jellal, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar mu dimana kamu? Sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, sejak aku pindah kekota ini and berasrama disini I miss you"

Sepulang sekolah aku berada di asrama dan hari ini jum'at "Erza, ayo kita pergi ke mal, aku mau membeli baju baru" tanya Lucy dgn senyum manis. Dan aku hanya menyaut dgn suara lembut "iya" selama ini aku tidak pernah serindu ini pada Jellal.

Di mal perasanku pun bercampur antara sengang, rindu, dan bingung selesai berbelanja seorang lelaki yg cukup tinggi rambutnya berwarna biru memakai hoodie(yg membuatku lebih sedih) menabarkku aku pun berteriak " Lw bisa hati" dikit ga sih?!" "Oh maaf !" Dia berkata suaranya mirip Jellal (tambah sedih) dia membantu megambil barang-barangku yg jatuh.

Setelah mengambil barangku dia pun berdiri dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat-erat dia membuka hoodienya dan berkata "Erza, aku tidak tau kalau kamu ingat aku atau tidak " "Jellal" aku berkata dgn air mata bahagia "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Erza !" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa kecuali "Jellal"

Hari ini senin saat nya sekolah lagi, minggu kedua di semester dua apa kejutan yg ku punya selain pelajaran yg lbh susah, semasuk kelas aku duduk ditempatku dan bell berbunyi, Ibu Guru memasuki ruangan dan berkata "anak-anak kita mendapatkan murid baru di perpindahan dari kota sebelah : Jellal Fernandez " Hatiku berdebar-debar apalagi dia duduk di sebelahku.

2 minggu telah lewat aku dan Jellal semakin akrab tapi aku juga tidak melupakan teman baikku Lucy & Wendy. Oh iya Jellal satu ruangan sama Natsu dan Gray 2 cowok yg sering aku jailin plus marahin di kelas dan merka takut sama aku hehehe...

Suatu pagi aku mendengar gossip dari temanku kalau Laxus & Jellal akan berantam "Jellal apakah kamu benar" mau melakukan ini ?" Teriakku kepada Jellal "Aku tidak mau ! Dia langsung bilang itu tanpa aku pillih 'ya atau tdk'"

Malam hari "Ah, Jellal kamu tepat pada waktu" Laxus berkata "apa yg kamu mau dariku Laxus ?" Jellal mengatakan dengan marah "Aku cuma mau satu hal darimu, Erza" Levy dari kelas 2B menghampiriku "Wah, Erza kamu diperebutkan sama 2 cowok tuh !"

Laxus kelihatan sangat marah, so pasti Jellal akan kalah di petaturangan melawan kakak kelas yg tdk tw diri. Setelah petarungan Jellal jatuh pingsan lutut dan siku berdarah terkena kerikil2 yg ada di taman asrama itu. Untungnya tidak ada guru tau.

Aku, Levy dan Lucy membawa Jellal ke kamarnya "Oi, Oi, Oi ini kan kamar cowo" Natsu mengomel "tutup mulutmu Natsu" Lucy berteriak "Biarkan mereka disini" ngomel Gray "Oh Gray lw mau ngajak berantam ya ?" Tantang Natsu "Oh lw berani ngajak gw berantam ayo maju" kata Gray.

Kita akhirnya memasuki ruangan mereka, Erza melihat mereka "Natsu, Gray bukan saatnya becanda ! Mana kotak P3K kalian ?" "D...disana" kata Gray & Natsu ketakutan. hehehe mulai lagi deh ngejailin mereka...

Selesai mengobati Jellal yg belum sadar aku menyruh Levy cepat panggil petugas asrama Jellal terbangun dan berbicara "Erza, Jangan memberi tau guru ttg ini ini jadi rahasia antara kita semua saja, jangan orng lain ikut campur" dan aku membalas "ya, tapi..."  
Dia memotong "bilang saja aku tersandung di taman saat berjalan dia seperti tw apa yg aku mau bicara "Oke"

Keesokan harinya saat makan siang aku bertemu dgn Laxus "Laxus tau kenapa kamu tidak di hukum karna perbuatanmu kemarin ?" tanyaku "tidak" jawabnya "itu karna Jellal yg blng 'tdk usah memberi tw guru'" balasku lg kita diam sejenak dan Laxus berkata "cih.. Siapa yg peduli ! "

"Pengumuman2 "prom night" akan sekolah ini adakan pada sabtu ini harap semuanya datang !" Sorenya di asrama "Wah, Prom siapa yg akan ngajak aku ya ?"Tanya Lucy bahagia "Wendy, apa kamu Ikut ?" Tanyaku "Aku tidak bisa ikut ada urusan sama orangtuaku minggu ini maaf ya teman-teman" balas Wendy dgn lembut

Hari demi hari terasa bisa saja aku tidah sabaran mengikuti prom Jellal sudah mengajakku, begitu juga Lucy dgn Natsu, Gray dgn Juvia dan Levy dgn Gajeel. Aku, Lucy, Levy dan Juvia pergi membeli baju sebelum hari "prom", Oh ya hari Prom juga tepat hari ultah ku yg ke-17 ku.. tambah tidak sabaran deh

Hari prom telah tiba aku melihat banyak pasangan dari sklh ini. Eh, aku terkejut mendengar gossip sekaligus melihat dengan mata sendiri Laxus sudah mengambil hati gadis dari kelas 2B yg bernama Clover(jujur aku tidak begitu dekat sama anak kelas 2B).

Sesaat prom Jellal membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah yg sepi dan gelap, "happy sweet 17,Erza" sambil memelukku, dan bilang "Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu Erza" dia menekan saklar dan halaman belakang sekolah berubah menjadi tempat yg sangant indah di penuhi dgn lampu" yg warna-warni belum lg hari itu langit cerah dipenuhi dgn bintang.

Sekarang girilan aku memeluknya dan berkata "Terima kasih ya tlh membuat ini semua untkku, jadi semua ini adalah rencanamu ?""Ya" jawabnya dgn suaranya yang lembut.

Saat memasuki ruangan semua orng mengucapkan "HAPPY SWEET 17 ERZA" aku pun merasa manjadi ratu pada hari itu juga.

Itu adalah pengalaman yg aku tidak akan lupakan seumur hidupku dari bertemu kembali dengan Jellal, dikasih hadiah yg luar biasa dari pacar sampai di perebutkan sama Laxus yg sekarang sudah mempunyai pacar yg manis dan cantik Clover.  
Dan aku tidak mau berpisah lagi sama Jellal :)

-The End-

**Di Review ya... ****_ Arigatō..._**


End file.
